


What Else Would I Want?

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Choking, Harry Potter AU, M/M, badly written accents, idk what to tag really, is that it?, prompts, ravenclaw!alex, slytherin!miles, who knew i would ever use those tags? (me. i did), wrist binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU where Ravenclaw Alex and Slytherin Miles end up 'studying' alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonsnowsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsnowsmile/gifts).



> Found this _harry potter au!milex where alex is from ravenclaw and miles is from slytherin and miles sucks alex off in the gryffindor’s common room bc why the hell not amirite_ in the ‘Milex fanfiction’ tag on Tumblr, and the Harry Potter lover in me couldn’t pass this one up… I hope you like it!

Alex looks around the Gryffindor common room, throwing his blazer over one of the chairs. He’s only been here a few times, to study with his study group. It consists of two Gryffindor boys, Matt and Nick, a Hufflepuff boy named Jamie, and a boy from Slytherin, named Miles. Over time, the 5 boys had become friends, despite their differences in houses.

They were gonna meet up in the Gryffindor common room, because the whole Gryffindor house is out, celebrating a Quidditch win over Slytherin. The Gryffindor boys already cancelled for today’s meeting, being part of the team themselves. Alex, however, overheard Matt’s girlfriend from Slytherin, Breana, telling one of her friends she would reward Matt if Gryffindor managed to win, so he expected Matt to be elsewhere occupied… and knowing Nick, he was probably asleep somewhere.

So now, Alex is waiting patiently for Jamie and Miles to show up.

He walks over to one of the bookcases, his fingertips brushing over them as he passes them by, reading the titles. Alex has always been fascinated by them. How they’re bound together, how curly, golden letters grace backs and fronts, how the paper feels beneath his fingers, how it smells. All this also caused Alex to have a particular liking for studying. Gaining knowledge by simply reading all those books was actually one of his favorite ways to pass time, so getting sorted into Ravenclaw, about six years ago hadn’t been a surprise for him.

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumps when he hears a knock on the door. Quickly, he spins around, gasping, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Easy, Turner, ‘s joost me.” He hears from behind the door.

Miles…

Alex hurries himself towards the door, clicking it open and quickly running back to the bookcase to retrieve the books they need. The Slytherin boy steps out of the shadow that the open door had put over him, and carefully closes the door behind him.

Alex swallows dryly when he sees him. Fitted trousers, much tighter than any of the other Slytherin boys would ever dare to wear. He also wore a black blazer with a white shirt under it and a green-black striped tie around his neck. It was almost regular Slytherin attire, but it made Alex squirm at the sight.

“How’re yer doin’?” He asks, grabbing the book he carried under his arm.

“Good, good,” Alex replies, nodding his head. “You? Recovered from yer ‘ouse’s Quidditch loss?”

Miles laughs at that. “C’mon, Turner, you know I couldn’t care less ‘bout sports.”

“Yeah,” Alex replies. “I know, me neither.”

“I’m aware yer more the book type and tha’,” Miles says, pointing at the stack of books Alex is holding in his arms. Almost immediately, Alex drops them on the table in front of the fireplace.

“Oh, by t’way, Cookie isn’t coming,” Miles mumbles, while he lets himself fall on the couch. When he sees Alex’s puzzled look, he adds “Dunno why, he didn’t say.”

Alex nods. “‘s joost us, then.”

“‘s _joost_ us, Turner,” Miles drawls, clicking his tongue. They look at each other briefly, Alex’s cheeks turning pink. “Would ye sit down now? Yer makin’ me nervous standin’ there.” Alex drops down on the couch, far away from Miles, placing a book in his lap. Miles rolls his eyes, but Alex is already too caught up in his book to notice.

After a while, Alex scoots over to Miles, book stretched out to him. “I eh… I don’t understand this,” he almost whispers it, embarrassed he has to ask for help. “Can you ‘elp?”

Miles looks up from his book, staring at Alex in disbelief. “ _You_ don’t understand it? Lemme see then…” He takes the book from Alex and studies it. He lets out a low hum, turns a few pages, and then lets out a high hum.

“It’s quite simple, actually,” he begins. “Y’see—”

Alex doesn’t register a word of what he’s saying after that, though. He’s too occupied, staring at the other boy. The way his throat bobs as he swallows ever so often. The way his lips move when he speaks, the tip his tongue sneaking out to wet them. Suddenly, Alex can’t stop thinking about those lips, wondering how they would feel on his skin. On his own lips, on his neck, trailing down his torso, on his thighs, around his co—

“Alex?”

Alex blinks a few times. “Wot?” He rasps.

Miles grins. “Daydreaming?” Alex swears he sees Miles’ eyes drop to his lips, only for a moment, before coming back up to meet his own. “D’you want me to explain it again?”

Alex doesn’t reply, trying to regain his composure.

“Or d’you want somethin’ else?” Miles whispers, his face close.

“Wh— No, what else would I want?” Alex stutters.

Miles pulls away. “Dunno,” he shrugs, giving Alex’s thigh a few pats, before resting his hand there. The long, lean fingers seem to burn through Alex’s trousers, right into his skin. Alex tries to move to the side, which causes Miles to squeeze his thigh.

“Joost stay there,” he says, not looking up from his book. “What if you have a question again?”

Alex stifles a groan, not really sure how long he can take this, already feeling himself stiffen under Miles administrations. It doesn’t help when Miles slowly starts moving his hand up and down the boy’s thigh. Alex closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on his breathing.

“You okay, Turner?” Miles asks. His hand creeping up higher and higher. Then Alex blurts out a moan and the charade is over. Abruptly, Miles slides his hand up, brushing his fingers over Alex’s half hard cock. Alex groans as Miles’ fingers dance over his trousers. Miles grins when Alex gives him a pleading look, his mouth agape.

“Sure there’s nowt else you want?” Miles asks again, squeezing tighter. Alex swallows audibly, shaking his head.

“I thought so,” Miles agrees, his face inches away from Alex’s.

“Miles,” Alex breathes. “Please.”

“What do you want then, hmm? Tell me,” he whispers, massaging Alex through his trousers. “Want me touch?” Alex nods eagerly. “Yes, you do, don’t you. Want me to stroke you till yer cross-eyed, begging me to make you come? I could also just put my mouth on you… let you come all over me face. That good, Alex?” The other boy moans, biting his lip, nodding frantically. “Or I can bend you over this couch, fuck you senseless… I’d love that, but maybe that’s better for another time, yeah? What do you want?”

“Joost… Oh, _fuck_ , Miles… I want you to suck me off, god, yes, suck me off,” Alex mumbles, his voice low. He pulls Miles close, crashing their lips together. Miles immediately takes control, shoving Alex back into the couch, climbing on his lap and pushing his tongue past the boys lips. He grinds down on him while their tongues curl against one another. Miles begins to unbutton Alex’s shirt and just as Alex tries to mimic his actions, his hands are slapped away.

“You don’t get to touch tonight, understood?” Miles mumbles against the boys lips.

Alex whines at that, once again reaching for Miles’ shirt. Miles pulls away from him, undoing his own tie. “Get up,” he orders.

Flushed and confused, with his shirt half unbuttoned, Alex stands up. Miles kisses him once more, grabbing both his hands and trapping them behind his back. There he winds the green-black tie around Alex’s wrists, tying them behind his back. Then, he unbuttons Alex’s shirt completely and pulls it over his shoulders, trapping his arms in the white fabric, effectively immobilizing both his arms and hands.

He walks them both backwards, until Alex’s back hits the wall. Miles pulls away, pressing his lips to the corner of Alex’s mouth once, before dipping his head lower, attaching his lips to Alex’s throat, kissing and sucking until Alex whimpers and trembles. He continues his way down while his hands reach down again, grinding against Alex’s cock once more.

“Very hard,” Miles hums approvingly while Alex gasps for air at the sudden friction.

Suddenly, Miles is on his knees in front of him. He kisses him once, just below his navel, and then moves his hands towards the button of Alex’s trousers, skillfully popping it open. Alex wonders briefly if Miles has done this often, until Miles reaches for the zipper, pulling it down, and all Alex can think about is how he hears every little click rattling in his ears.

Alex sighs when Miles pulls his trousers down his legs, the pressure relieved from his aching erection. Miles pulls at the waistband of Alex’s boxer briefs, and then lets it go, letting it smack against his skin. Alex moans out, only getting louder when Miles’ fingers hook around the waistband again, slowly pulling the garment from his hips.

“My god, Alex,” Miles whispers. He wraps one hand around the base of Alex’s cock, and a whisper of Miles name, followed by a soft “Oh, yes”, floats through the room. Miles strokes him slowly, whispering praise and profanities. He rolls his thumb over the head, spreading beads of precome around while Alex lets out a low, throaty moan.

“So pretty, all swollen and ready,” Miles hums, his thumb picking up speed, before stopping abruptly and pressing a small kiss on the head, sucking shortly, and then going back to stroking with his hand.

Alex alternates heavy breaths with whispers of “Please” over and over again.

“It’s so much fun to tease you,” Miles says, his voice hoarse. “Wonder how long you’ll last—”

“Oh my god.. _Miles_ ,” he rasps. “Just _do_ it.”

“Tell me what you want, Alex. I want you to tell me, I want you to beg for it,” Miles continues, his hand still moving up and down in a torturously slow pace.

“Suck me off.” Alex almost shouts it out. “Fucking hell, please, I want your mouth. Warm an’ wet, wrapped around me... Please, suck me off, please, just… please—”

He cuts himself off with a low moan, when Miles moves forward, closing his lips around the head of Alex’s cock, one hand still firmly wrapped around the base, the other squeezing his thigh. He licks from base to tip and then swirls his tongue around the head again. Alex’s hips buck forward and Miles takes it with a hum, the sudden vibration making pleasure shoot through his belly and down his balls and legs. He struggles against his restraints, his arms and hands looking for a way out of where they’re bound together.

Miles places his hand against Alex’s belly, pushing him back against the wall and simultaneously taking him deeper. All Alex can utter are whispers of “yes” and “Miles”, while he keeps thrusting into Miles’ mouth. With a wet pop, Miles pulls away, focusing on Alex’s balls, continuing to stroke his cock with one hand. Alex follows everything closely, his eyes lidded, his mouth agape, moans spilling past his swollen lips.

Miles pulls away once more, stroking Alex frantically. Their eyes meet and Miles grins at how the Ravenclaw boy comes undone under his touch, beads of sweat on his face, hair a mess and his white-blue striped tie still hanging loosely around his neck and over his exposed, flushed chest.

“Feel good? Hmm?” Miles asks, tightening his grip.

With a groan, Alex nods. “God, yes. So good.”

“You look absolutely stunning like this,” Miles states, dazed, a little moan escaping him, too. He moves forward again, wrapping his lips around Alex, bobbing his head up and down, and Alex throws his head back against the wall. Miles notices how Alex’s legs begin to shake and his knees begin to buckle.

“Miles—” He warns. “‘m gonna come, Miles.”

Miles nods, wrapping both his hands around Alex now, squeezing hard. One palm passing over the head of Alex’s cock quickly, his thumb rubbing the slit there.

“Come for me then. Fucking show me, give it to me. Come on me, Alex, come on.”

“Yes. Oh, god, yes, ‘m coming, Miles, yes.” A sharp cry escapes Alex’s lips and the first spurt catches Miles by surprise, as it lands under his eye, next to his nose. Quick to react he takes Alex back into his mouth, licking and swallowing eagerly. When he feels Alex softening in his mouth, he pulls away, but continues to stroke him slowly, and then gets up from his knees.

Alex immediately leans forward, pressing a hard kiss on Miles’ lips. He then moves to the spot beside Miles’ nose, closing his lips around it, tasting himself, and then moves back to Miles’ mouth. Miles tucks Alex back into his boxers and then refastens his trousers.

“Fuck, Miles, I… fuck… Can you untie me, please?”

With a laugh Miles orders him to turn around, untying the tie knotted around Alex’s wrists. With a little sigh Alex turns back around, rubbing his red, sore wrists.

“Tha’ was… amazin’,” he admits, his cheeks turning pink. “Can we, eh… can we do that again?” He asks, carefully, trying to read Miles’ face.

Miles thinks at that, and then hums. “I helped you wi’ studying today,” he begins. “So, maybe next time, you can ‘elp me, yeah?”

Alex gives Miles a little smile while he buttons his shirt. “Yeah, I can do tha’.”

“Good.” Miles spins around on his heels, grabbing his book from the table.

“Where’re you going?”

Miles turns his head. “Got more to do than _‘studying’_ and sucking you off, Al. See you at the next study group. Or rather, after.” He turns back around, swings the door open and walks out. Alex lets out a deep sigh, falling back into one of the chairs, his hands in his hair. Then, Miles’ head peeks around the door one last time.

“Oh an’ Alex?” He asks.

“Yes?”

“For t’next meeting, don’ forget to bring yer tie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds himself wrapped up in Miles' grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I don’t have a few fics going that require updating, I figured, why not continue with an old one that seemed to have ended already? As for those other fics, I really can’t promise when I’ll update. To be honest, I mainly rely on sudden outbursts of inspiration, and I’m a rather slow writer, so my apologies! That’s also the main reason it took so long to write this one. That, and that I found it incredibly hard to write out where I wanted this to go. I know there was an agreement of Alex returning the favour, but... Alex is a sub bottom if I ever knew one (although there are some exceptions). Here’s my half-assed attempt at it. I hope you like it regardless.
> 
> I advise to read the tags, to make sure this is your thing, and, to not try this at home. But, if you choose to do so, _please_ be careful with it.

_“Oh an’ Alex?” He asks._

_“Yes?”_

_“For t’next meeting, don’ forget to bring yer tie.”_

_-_

Alex barely hears it when Jamie asks him a question. He quickly turns his head, trading Miles’ hazel stare, for Jamie’s, blue, questioning one. Jamie points at a section in the book balanced on their knees to make his point clear, and Alex nods shortly and starts explaining. Quickly he looks up and meets Miles’ eyes again, before averting his gaze.

This is what this meeting has come down to: exchanging glances and knowing looks. Winks and lingering touches by Miles and red cheeks and hitching breaths by Alex.

Between their first meeting and now, they hadn’t been able to keep themselves in control and it had ended in numerous quick meetings: Hand jobs in bathrooms, fucking in supply closets and, much to Alex’s shame, a blow job in the library.

Although their arrangement makes Alex happy and always leaves him satisfied, it also makes him nervous. Nervous about what this meant for their friendship. Nervous about his feelings towards all this. Nervous about their planned meeting today.

_“Don’ forget to bring yer tie.”_

Suddenly, the alarm Matt has set goes off, alerting them their study time is over. With a relieved sigh Jamie closes the book and throws it next to the pile on the table.

“Finally,” Nick sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Thought this torture would never end.”

Mentally, Alex agrees, taking a deep breath and slumping back against the couch he’s sitting on.

“Wasn’t so bad, eh,” Miles shrugs, grinning when he catches Alex’s squirming in the corner of his eye. If there’s one thing he loves, it’s pushing Alex’s buttons, especially when it came to this arrangement they had.

It had Alex worried; Miles was more laid back about it.

“Speak for yerself, Kane,” Matt groans, playfully hitting Miles’ shoulder with the book he’s holding, before he places it on the table with the others. “I’m happy to have the evening off.”

In silence, they gather their belongings, until Jamie, Matt and Nick are standing by the door, while Miles and Alex are still standing by the bookcase.

“You two comin’?” Matt asks, knocking his thumb over his shoulder.

“Alex and I still have some things to go over,” Miles explains with a smile. He turns to face the other. “Don’ we, Alex?” Alex gulps and nods quickly. “Taught ‘im some new things, so I need t’see if he’s remembered them,” the Slytherin boy continues.

“Alright,” Matt nods. “Good luck then. Sounds like eh, like you’ve go’ summat to prove, Al.”

“Sure do,” Alex replies, focusing his attention on his shoes.

Miles’ soft chuckle floats around the room as Jamie, Matt and Nick cast the two goodbye and leave.

They’ve barely shut the door behind them when Alex nervously asks, “Do y’think they know?” as he puts the last books back on the shelf.

Miles shrugs and leans against the bookcase. “Does it matter?”

Alex sighs and chooses to ignore Miles’ question, as it’s most likely rhetorical anyway. “How d’you wanna go about it this time?”

“Let’s go somewhere more… private, yeah?” Miles suggests, already heading for the door. “An’ try to relax, Al.”

\--

“You- You have a room to yerself?” Alex asks in disbelief, entering the badly lit bedroom, and hanging his jacket next to the door. “You never told us that.”

“Some words about it with the right people, and ’s easier done than you think,” Miles says with a chuckle.

“Especially fer you, I imagine,” Alex grins. “Manipulatin’ things a bit, perhaps.”

Miles huffs as he hangs his jacket. “‘s not me fault I’m so… _charmin’_.” He smiles crookedly as he says so, and it earns a laugh from Alex.

“Call it what you want, Kane, all means the same thing.”

Alex circles the room, taking it all in. It’s a bit different from what he imagined. The room is actually quite toned down, much different from Miles himself. There’s simply a bed, a mirror, a closet, a desk and a sink—

“I see you brought yer tie,” Miles points out, eyes glued to Alex’s neck, hoping to shift the boys attention.

And it works.

Alex immediately responds, his hands flying up to his neck to nervously fumble with the piece of clothing, knowing Miles has plans with it. A use for it. And thinking about what the other might have in mind, makes him shudder. “You requested it.”

Miles smiles fondly, stepping closer to Alex as he does so. “About tha’ first encounter,” he begins. “I know we planned you would eh, ‘help’ me out, this time ‘round—”

“We did.”

“Well, I changed me mind,” Miles states. Alex shoots him a questioning look, causing Miles to elaborate. “You were lovely, then. Beautiful, I might say,” Alex’s eyes find the floor at the sudden rush of compliments that roll off the other boy’s lips, “an’, most importantly, you were out of control. I want that again, but we can both have fun, yeah? With your permission, o’course.” He brings his hands up and opens the first button of his blouse.

Alex nods slowly, licking his lips, his eyes fixated on Miles, watching him closely as more buttons come undone. “What did y’ave in mind?”

As he undoes the last button, Miles saunters over to Alex, dropping the piece of clothing along the way. “Do you trust me?” he asks, looking him straight in the eye while he brings his hands up to Alex’s tie, caressing the fabric, passing it from one hand back to the other.

“Asked the Slytherin boy,” Alex chuckles.

“That’s not an answer to my question,” Miles whispers, leaning in, pulling the fabric down, causing his lips to brush over Alex’s as he speaks.

“Why should I answer yer questions when you won’t answer mine?” Alex breathes, raising his eyebrow, challenging Miles. Just as he means to lean in for a kiss, Miles pulls away, pursing his lips in disapproval as his hands find Alex’s tie once more.

“How’s this?” he asks, pulling the tie tighter around Alex’s neck, ignoring the boy’s questions by asking him another one.

“Bit tight,” Alex chokes out in surprise.

Miles hums approvingly in return, caressing Alex’s throat with his fingertips. His eyes flicker back and forth between Alex’s eyes, making sure he doesn’t go too far, and Alex’s throat. His fingers sweep over the boy’s Adam’s apple and his larynx jumps up in reaction, a small whimper passing over his lips. “Something tells me you like tha’.” He watches Alex’s eyes flutter closed at that, while he tries to nod his head. Miles’ fingers pass over the side of his neck, squeezing lightly. “Speak to me. I need t’be sure.”

“Yes. God, yes.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

Miles immediately reacts, grabbing Alex by the collar and pushing him against the wall. Their lips collide rather sloppily, but neither one seems to care as they kiss hungrily. Miles’ hands slide down and busy themselves with opening the buttons on Alex’s blouse, even ripping some off in the process, while tongues dip in and out of mouths. They pull apart with a wet sound and a simultaneous groan, and Miles strips Alex of his blouse, dropping it behind him on the floor, moving on to opening Alex’s belt buckle.

“Allowed to use me hands this time, hmm?” Alex hums, bringing his hands up to Miles’ neck, where his nails scratch at Miles’ nape as he pulls him closer, pressing their lips together once more.

“Don’ get cocky, Turner,” Miles murmurs, dipping one hand past the waistband of the boy’s boxers, squeezing the half hard cock he finds there in warning, while the other twists into his hair, gripping at the dark strands. He grins when Alex moans out rather high pitched, followed by something that sounds like a soft “‘m sorry.”

“That’s what I thought,” Miles coos. His hand moves from Alex’s hair down to his hips, where he pulls Alex’s pants and boxers down his legs, watching them drop at the boys ankles before he begins to stroke Alex in a torturously slow pace.

“M-Miles,” Alex chokes out. “Miles, I want ya,” he begs, moving his hands to settle on the bulge forming in Miles’ pants, massaging it softly.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll get to that,” Miles assures him. He reaches for his pocket and Alex gasps when a small bottle of lube comes into view. Miles opens he lid and pours the liquid over the now hard cock he holds in his hand. “We’ll get to that.”

Alex can only moan and curse as Miles passes his palm over the red head of his cock over and over, before slicking up the shaft further. Having prepared for doing most of the work tonight, the sensations of the pleasure he’s receiving have his head spinning. And then there’s Miles himself, quite the sight with his mouth open, his hot breaths hitting Alex’s face, and with sweat rolling from his face and down his bare chest.

“Oh, God, yes,” he hisses when he feels Miles’ fingers circle further back between his legs. His head falls forward, on Miles’ shoulder, when Miles circles his entrance, teasingly pressing the tip of his finger inside, only to remove it a fraction later.

“Miles,” Alex begs. “Please.”

Miles shushes him and places a quick peck on his red, pouty lips, before pushing a finger inside. He’s barely done so, or Alex is already begging for “more, two, _please_ , more, Miles.”

When Miles leaves off, only to come back with two fingers, Alex’s eyes roll back as he tilts his head back, hitting the wall with a small thud. He brings his hips down when Miles moves his fingers up, and together they establish a rhythm. As his hand finds Alex’s cock once more, Miles leans forward, his tongue scraping over the light stubble on Alex’s chin, before his lips are at Alex’s ear. “That good?”

Alex tries to form a reply after he swallows thickly. His hips still bounce up and down with each pump of Miles’ fingers when he manages to spit out a “fuck” followed by a quick “yes”. He looks down between them shortly, watching as Miles fists his cock, before bringing his eyes back up to look Miles in the eye. Alex gives him a small smile before palming Miles’ cock once more through his pants. Miles’ breath hitches in his throat, bucking his hips into Alex’s touch.

“Still want your cock,” the smaller boy admits, squeezing to make his point more clear.

“Still want to make you take it,” Miles assures him, letting go of him and carefully pulling his fingers free from where they’re tightly held.

Miles grabs a hold of the tie still hanging around Alex’s neck and loosens it before spinning the Ravenclaw boy around. He lets the tie hang on his back and presses him against the wall once more, face first.

Alex groans and pants, his mouth hanging open, his eyes in search of Miles behind him. Once he finds Miles, he flashes Alex a wicked grin while he tightens the tie around Alex’s neck, and twists the long end in his fist, tugging softly, getting a low moan from the boy.

Miles works his pants and boxers off with one hand, keeping Alex on a tight leach in front of him. He almost stops in his tracks to just watch, because, fuck, Alex looks quite the picture like this, pushed up against the wall, sweating and pretty much desperate to get fucked.

A shiver rolls down Alex’s spine when he hears the small click of the lube bottle opening again. This time when another squirt of lube lands on his body, it trickles from his back down to his ass. He gasps when he feels Miles’ hand on one of his ass cheeks, spreading him open, giving him better access. It turns into a desperate, pleading moan when he feels the slick head of Miles’ cock rub along his entrance.

“You ready?” Miles questions, pulling at the tie once more.

Alex chokes on a moan, before he answers, “Please, fuck me.”

And at that, Miles moves.

Alex’s eyes cross and then flutter shut at the feeling of the tie tight around his neck while Miles enters him slowly. His fingers curl into the brick wall when Miles bottoms out, and he can’t help the delighted sigh that escapes his lips.

In his place, Miles groans, twists the tie in his fist once more, and pulls, putting an arch in Alex’s spine. With his free hand he moves the dark hair from Alex’s face and whispers, “Are you okay?”

Alex sucks in a breath and braches himself, pushing his hands up to the wall. “God, please, start movin’ already.”

“Say stop, an’ it ends,” Miles tells him, before he kisses Alex’s temple and gently starts moving, bucking into Alex once more.

He’s surprised, to say the least, that Alex lets him have him this way. It’s not the submission that surprises Miles, but more how easy it is for the other boy to slip into that role. A role that he plays beautifully.

And then there’s the added factor of the tie tightening around Alex’s neck. He’d taken that so easy as well. Even though Miles had more or less expected him to like it – he hadn’t missed Alex’s fixation for the tie around his neck during their first encounter –, Alex is okay with _him_ doing this, and it makes Miles blush at the realization of how much he appreciates that and at the emotion it seems to release in him.

Meanwhile, Alex tries to regulate his breathing, and soon he figures out the pattern: Each time Miles’ hips move up, a sharp tug accompanies it. When Miles’ hips moved down, the hold loosens.

Suck in a breath.

Let it go.

And it makes him feel lightheaded.

Not only that takes his breath away, Miles’ ability to read him plays its part as well. Miles somehow knows exactly what he needs, knows when to speed up, knows when to slow down, and he gives it in time. He’s good at this. Not only the fucking, though, also the whole mind game that comes before. He seems to know exactly how long to dance around the matter, how long to wait, until he finds the exact right moment.

Alex is pulled from his train of thought when Miles’ fist turns once more. His other hand falls on Alex’s hip, pulling him down each time his own hips move up, digging deeper. In response, Alex fights for air, his cheeks turning more and more red, a strangled cry ripping from his chest when Miles nudges that spot deep inside of him.

Unable to form any words, Alex just gasps, over and over again, as Miles pulls on the tie once more, the fabric cutting in the skin on his throat. His vision blurs and his eyes sting with tears of pleasure, pain and a lack of oxygen. His body quivers when Miles’ pace quickens, deeper thrusts forcing him on his toes. He barely registers the questions Miles asks, but one stands out.

“Are you gonna come, hmm?” Miles growls, watching the boy in front of him groaning and pawing at the wall, his face turning darker and darker red.

When Miles gives another tug, it’s on Alex’s cock. His hand starts moving in time with his punishing thrusts, stroking madly as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

One of Alex’s hands slips from the wall and finds Miles’ thigh, while he uses the other to push himself back on Miles’ length. He squeezes Miles’ thigh then, hoping it will get the message across as his eyes slip closed.

“There you go,” Miles whispers, his eyes going wide as he feels the heat surrounding his cock getting increasingly more tight. “Come. Come on, come now, Alex.”

And Alex’s body gives in.

“Ooooh,” is all he willingly utters, followed by a loud noise that swells from his throat, one that he’s never heard himself produce before. He barely registers it, the pounding in his head and ears channelling everything out as his orgasm washes over him, spurting on his chest, while Miles’ fills him up.

Vaguely, he hears Miles groan, feels his fingertips at his nape and then the tight hold the tie has on him is removed. The piece of fabric falls to the floor and Alex leans back against Miles’ flushed chest as he sucks in breath after breath, his own chest rising and falling in a rapid speed, until the pounding subsides and his vision clears.

Miles slowly pulls away from where he’s buried deep. Then he spins Alex around again, holding him close while he strokes his sweat drenched hair and whispers soothing words in his ear. Words of fondness, of pride, maybe even love, and he’s shocked at the rush of emotion that pumps through his veins.

Before he’s fully registered how they moved about, he’s holding Alex in his arms, in his bed, Alex’s head resting on his chest. Miles places a tender kiss on his lips and in return, Alex gives him a small, tired smile.

“Miles,” the smaller boy begins. “I meant to ask y—”

Miles shushes him quickly with another kiss. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
